


It's Kinda Cute Tho [PODFIC]

by SenselessCatharsis



Series: Freaky Tales 4 U [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Podcast, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Queer Themes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessCatharsis/pseuds/SenselessCatharsis
Summary: A podcast by trans and queer artists reading fanfiction and discussion fandom, sexuality and more.“Bucky doesn't mean to get involved in the altercation. He doesn't /want/ to get involved in the altercation, especially when his ex is involved and he looks like a well-fucked mess.Bucky doesn't always get what he wants, however, but at least the not-especially-grateful guy he rescued is cute”Reading and discussion session are now in separate links!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Freaky Tales 4 U [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366864
Kudos: 4





	It's Kinda Cute Tho [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is Not A Meet Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257949) by [i_buchanan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_buchanan/pseuds/i_buchanan). 



**About the Show**

Haven’t you heard? We live in the future where fan creations are just another source for mainstream pop culture!

Saira reads two chapters of a Captain America alternate universe. Settle in for collegiate playground full of dominance + submission, a trans!Steve Rogers and a slutty oblivious Bucky Barnes. The hosts talk levels of kink, genderqueer sex and media after the story.

Content Warning: This story's post-discussion contains talk of suicidal tendencies in a character.

**Original Story  
** _[This Is Not A Meet Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257949/chapters/45798292) by [i_buchanan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_buchanan/pseuds/i_buchanan)_   
**Summary:** Bucky doesn't mean to get involved in the altercation. He doesn't /want/ to get involved in the altercation, especially when his ex is involved and he looks like a well-fucked mess.  
Bucky doesn't always get what he wants, however, but at least the not-especially-grateful guy he rescued is cute

**Audio Info**   
=================================  
Ep 5a Reading -- [Captain Erotica](https://anchor.fm/freakytalesfanfic/episodes/5a--Captain-Erotica-e9bdbp)

Ep 5b Discussion -- [Trans!Steve and More Kink Please](https://anchor.fm/freakytalesfanfic/episodes/5b--Trans-Steve-and-More-Kink-Please-epqael)

=================================

This podcast is produced out of Seattle, WA. This story was used with permission by author, i_buchanan.


End file.
